205 Live (April 10, 2018)
The April 10, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana on April 10, 2018. Summary Before the action got underway on the first WWE 205 Live after WrestleMania, Vic Joseph introduced the newest member of the Cruiserweight division's announce team, “Showtime” Percy Watson! With a Tornado Tag Team battle pitting The Lucha House Party against Akira Tozawa and Hideo Itami set for next week, Kalisto and Tozawa – who have tried at times to maintain peace – collided in a battle of former WWE Cruiserweight Champions. Coming off a hard-fought defeat at the hands of Buddy Murphy last week, Kalisto aimed to reset course and build momentum for his Lucha brothers for next week's contest. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champions entered the match with none of their respective allies in tow, instead battling one-on-one in an evenly matched contest. Reeling from Tozawa's early aggression, Kalisto managed to avoid his charging opponent and take to the air, dropping on the Japanese Superstar. Battling on the top rope, Tozawa nearly executed his patented Senton but was stopped by a boot to the face. The struggle on the top rope continued and ended with Kalisto delivering a high-impact Spanish Fly. Following a near-fall, Kalisto took control and took a page out of Tozawa's book by executing a series of hard-hitting kicks. After several strikes to the chest, Kalisto charged forward but was leapfrogged into the turnbuckle. Escaping another Senton, Kalisto found himself on the receiving end of a brutal assault on the outside by his opponent. Once again, Tozawa ascended the ropes and dropped for the Senton, only to be stopped by Kalisto's knees. The two competitors engaged in a breath-taking series of near-falls before Kalisto executed Salida Del Sol for the win. After defeating Mark Andrews in a grueling battle in the quarterfinals of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament, Drew Gulak refused to relinquish his Dragon Sleeper, sending a message to the entire Cruiserweight division that he is not to be trifled with. Looking for retribution, Andrews defeated Tony Nese and earned an opportunity to face Gulak, despite the Philadelphia native postponing the match a week so that Andrews could fully recover. Before the match, Nese confronted Andrews and encouraged him to take care of Gulak. However, Gulak entered the ring foregoing his PowerPoint presentation to let the entire division know that he is the best submission specialist on WWE 205 Live. As soon as the opening bell sounded, Andrews showed off his own aggressive side and used his incredible speed to counter Gulak's clear size and strength advantage. Despite holding his own, the Welsh Superstar's momentum was stopped when Gulak pushed him into the ring post while they battled on the apron. Reeling from the cringe-worthy impact of the post and arena floor, Andrews struggled to regain his composure as Gulak kept him grounded. Using innovative holds and aggressive strikes, Gulak stayed in control, taunting Andrews between maneuvers. Fighting through the pain and punishment, a wave of adrenaline came over Andrews, and he broke free, executing agile and quick maneuvers to swing momentum in his favor. Andrews reversed his own countered Tornado DDT into the Stundog Millionaire. With victory in sight, Andrews ascended the ropes but quickly dropped down to chase an escaping Gulak. The result was Gulak driving Andrews face-first into the turnbuckle and applying the Gulock for the win. After the match, Gulak again trapped his foe in the debilitating Gulock. Suddenly, The Premier Athlete charged the ring and took down his former best friend while saving Andrews. WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick was beaming following the success of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament and the final battle between Cedric Alexander and Mustafa Ali at WrestleMania. As Alexander, the new champion, entered the ring to “you deserve it” chants from the WWE Universe, he delivered a heartfelt message of gratitude to them for believing in him since the Cruiserweight Classic. As he thanked the WWE Universe, his WrestleMania opponent Mustafa Ali made his way to the ring, still visibly disappointed following his defeat. Confronting his friend, Ali delivered his own heartfelt message to Alexander, telling him that he earned the coveted title. With chants of “one more match” ringing throughout The Smoothie King Center, The Heart of WWE 205 Live then reminded his friend that he was still in line for another opportunity. Suddenly, Buddy Murphy's music hit, and Ali, Maverick and Alexander diverted their attention to the entrance ramp. With the champion distracted, Murphy snuck in the ring from behind and dropped Alexander with Murphy's Law, making his own championship aspirations perfectly clear. Results ; ; *Kalisto defeated Akira Tozawa *Drew Gulak defeated Mark Andrews *Dark Match: Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 4-10-18 1.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 2.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 3.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 4.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 5.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 6.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 7.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 8.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 9.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 10.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 11.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 12.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 13.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 14.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 15.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 16.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 17.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 18.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 19.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 20.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 21.jpg 205 Live 4-10-18 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #72 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #72 at WWE.com * 205 Live #72 on WWE Network Category:2018 events